


Present

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: A friend did this for me, then I realized I can put porno stuff on here. Enjoy.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
